Classic Lily and James
by mighty-m00se
Summary: First off, it starts out in 6th year, its not a hate...so lets just say I ignored OotP, okay?
1. Default Chapter

Lily yawned and sat up 8:00 on September 1st of her 6th year at  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "OH NO! I'M LATE!!"  
  
Hmm. Not a good way to start the day.  
  
**  
  
Later that morning, a more composed Lily sat in a compartment on  
  
the train at Platform 9 ¾ waiting patiently for her friends to arrive.  
  
While waiting, several of her casual friends stopped in momentarily to  
  
say hello. "Sybil! It's great seeing you again!" Lily smiled as a fellow  
  
6th year "Huffie" stopped by. She smiled at the thought of the word  
  
"Huffy." James and his friends started the nickname to anger Amos  
  
Diggory, their house's Quidditch captain, and also one of Lily's many  
  
admirers. Needless to say--they all hated him. ** Finally, Lily's friends started to arrive. She wasn't that excited about seeing them again.Now, don't get me wrong--she loved all her friends, it's just that only three days ago her buddy Peter had a party at his house that all her friends attended. She smiled as she thought back to the events of that night. ** "JAMES! HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!!"  
  
"Okay, okay Lily.relax. It takes effort to look this good, ya know." "Lily snorted, Don't waste your time then Potter, looks aren't your strong point." As she said this, she bit her lip. If only that were true.she thought to herself, glad no one could see the look on her face. About that time, James came skipping into the room, and sang out "Okaaaaaaay, lets go Lils!" You see, James's family had gone on vacation that week, and they would be arriving back a couple days after they'd be returning to Hogwarts, so Lily's family offered to let him stay with them as they lived right down the street from the Potter's. So, Lily and James flooed to Peter's house, and found that, they were indeed the last two people to arrive. Sirius giggled."Look.the lovebirds finally turned up! And look how rustled James's hair is.what have you been doing buddy?? Rolling around on the floor with Lily?" Lily laughed, unfazed. You know as good as I do Black, that James's hair is ALWAYS messy.and secondly, what if we were rolling around on the floor? Nothing wrong with a bit of fun now is there?" Sirius looked at Lily with a big grin. "Just invite me next time, Lils." Then he whispered."You know how much I like James." ** Later that night, Lily's head started to hurt (something that always seems to happen to me at the worst times) and she went out into Pete's backyard and sat on a bench by herself. A few minutes later, James came out and joined her. Lily looked at him and smiled, and at the same time.shivered. James put a friendly arm around her, and they both sat back and enjoyed the view. Lily loved these moments she had to sit in comfortable silence alone with James. They were both aware of their mutual feelings for each other, they just weren't in a hurry. ** Now back on the train. ** "Ahh.Evans.I see the mudblood is sitting by herself on the train. No friends.what a surprise." "Malfoy," Lily said coldly, "you should really come up with better insults. As you know, I-" She was interrupted by another cold voice from behind Malfoy. It was another friend of hers-Remus Lupin. He used his voice to enforce the Jelly- Legs curse on him, then shoved him out of the compartment. "Bloody git," he said as he sat across from Lily. 


	2. Chapter 2: Really shortjust thought I'd ...

Lily's first week back to school flew by, and she found herself, that  
  
weekend, sitting in the library dealing with an already mounting pile of  
  
homework. She was getting help on her Transfiguration homework  
  
from the librarian, who had always shown a distinct fondness for Lily,  
  
Remus, and even Sirius and James despite all the hullabaloo they  
  
caused.  
  
**  
  
While Lily was doing her homework, James and Remus were taking  
  
advantage of that Saturday morning to prank Sirius and Peter, who  
  
made the mistake of sleeping in.  
  
"Okay..1..2..3..NOW!" James whispered to Remus as they  
  
pointed their wands at Sirius and Peter.  
  
"AHHHH!" they both cried simultaneously. "JAMES! REMUS! What  
  
did you do???" Sirius looked at his face in the mirror, horrified.  
  
James and Remus ran out of the room laughing, leaving them to  
  
figure out the counter curse for themselves. It's not everyday you  
  
wake up to find your nose gone. 


End file.
